narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Uchiha vs Uchiha: Battle of the Crimson Eyes
A man who sported a black Gaberdine with a white cloth tied around his waist and baggy brown trousers, leaped from tree to tree within one of The Land of Fire's many forests. He moved with determination and speed unlike any other. Above his rapid movement, the sun shone bright. The sweat on the man's forehead was an indication of the heat radiated from the sun. All of sudden he stopped, perched on a tree on the edge of the forest. He scanned what was ahead of him, a large grassy field. Within seconds he had found what he was looking for. With one swift leap he sprung into the field. "Lord Hokage himself assigned me this mission, I mustn't fail this mission," the man said in his head. He had been ordered to kill a high ranked member of a mere criminal group. The member was within his line of sight, no more than ten meters away. He spoke to his soon to be opponent. "My name is Tenrai Uchiha of the Hidden Leaf, and I have come for your head," Tenrai declared valiantly as his eyes turned a crimson red colour. A man who wore a black suit with a tie turns around and looks at the stranger who had shown himself in front of him. "So you're the one from the leaf who was coming for me. Look, I'm not really in the mood to fight. I have somewhere to ah, go. So if you'd just move along and not bother me, that'd be great." "Not a chance," Tenrai replied. He was beyond angered to think he would simply let him off. Not once had he ever seen a shinobi turn down a fight in this manner. "Like me you're an Uchiha, every second you live you are tarnishing our clans name.. no MY clans name. You disgust me. I can't allow your pitiful existence to last any longer," he said, in his normal monotone voice. Tenrai took a deep breath then exhaled a massive stream of intense flames towards the cowardice man. "Now.. burn!," Tenrai said. -He jumps out of the way, but his shirt is burning, and he rips it off- "WHat's pitiful is that you can't understand the goal of our group. It's also pitiful that you can't understand peace, that is what our clan would want. Or as you would say, my clan would want. And when I do achieve this peace, the Uchiha clan will actually be honored. It won't be honored by you getting us, you excuse Imbecile ninja. Just get out of my way, and we'll achieve the power we need. The Project Tsuki-No-Me. Now more infuriated than before, Tenrai clenched his fist. "What do you know of peace? When will the human race understand that peace is unattainable. The ideal of peace is out of our grasp," he spoke. With the gravity manipulation prowess of the ability within his right eye, Tenrai decrease the gravity in his opponents position. With no gravity to anchor him to the ground he floated. Tenrai expelled a large fireball from his mouth towards his helpless foe. -Not even hitting him, and he teleports back down, he dodges it. Peace is attainable, but you certainly don't believe that, do you? Try saying that I will never pass the exams with me being this nervous, but you will won't you. We can obtain this with a dojutsu, you imbecile, You are not a true Uchiha! -He says with much anger in his voice- Your "Lord Hokage" won't tell you anything but missions! The Leaf and the Shinobi Alliance are truly insane! Feeding lies, to everyone who has lived! They have achieved peace, have they, yet they do nothing to stop the real evil. Themselves!" -He says with much anger-